FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of the invention is simulated weapons.
Simulated weapons are used in many situations. One common use of such weapons is in the performance of theatrical productions or in motion pictures. Simulated weapons have also been used in amusement/theme park attractions and rides. Weapons that simulate the firing of projectiles, missiles, and the like are especially useful.
A simulated weapon should provide the same sounds and visual appearance as a real weapon. If the simulated weapon fires missiles or projectiles, it is particularly desirable to mimic the muzzle flashes that accompany the firing of the weapon. The sounds of each round of firing should also be provided, for a more realistic simulation.
Various attempts have been made to reproduce these weapon effects. For example, attempts have been made using weapons using combustible materials, such as natural gas, to simulate the effect of muzzle flashes. However, devices using combustible fuels to reproduce muzzle flashes are potentially hazardous when the weapon is close to the audience. Burning combustibles indoors also increases the ventilation and air conditioning requirements. In addition, simulated weapons which use combustibles are often mechanically complex devices, thereby increasing costs and decreasing reliability.
Some devices have attempted to simulate smoke from a weapon using fine powders and the like. However, from a health standpoint, fine particulate matter is not favored, since the fine powders may adversely affect the breathing and comfort of the audience. Once released, fine powders can also be difficult to contain and control. Accordingly, improved simulated weapons are needed.